


Sans/Fence (WARNING YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ UWU)

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: As in I wrote this at 1 am and I have not re read this, But it's also crack and I'm posting it anonymously so, Fencefucking, HEY ELI I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, I hope y'all realize all of those things are happening to a fence, Intentionally OOC, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Penetration, Sans sticks his dick in a fence, Undyne is only there right at the end, handjobs, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sans could not contain himself for his true loveFence san~~~





	Sans/Fence (WARNING YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ UWU)

**Author's Note:**

> Eli why did you make me do this

sans Undertale™ x Fence. (WARNING YAOI Don't like don't read! (This is my first time writing lemon so I hope this well!!! uwu)  
Sans Undertale™ and the fence looked longingly at eachother. They had been for a long time now, staring at eachothers faces, except it was only sans. It was a fence, what do you expect. However, neither of them could contain their desire for sans Undertale™'s brother, Papyrus to leave. They needed to be alone, to have all the time in the world to make love. Fence~san was such a glorious chain fence, either the perfect three centimeter wide holes and three meter tall poles, while sans Undertale™ was a short, chubby and handsome skeleton, who was turning fence~san on just looking at him. After half an hour of sans Undertale™ having a constant boner, as every bone in his fleshless body wanted nothing more than to be close, closer than possible to fence-san, papyrus finally left, and the pair of longing lovers were finally free to do whatever they wanted. Sans Undertale™ could tell that Fence~san could not contain his exitement for his partner to stick his dick in him, except it's a fence and it's probably only sans who could tell just how turned on fence~san was.   
Sans Undertale™ slowly took off his iconic blue jacket, watching fence~sans eyes widen as he got too see more and more of Sans undertale's perfect, skinless skeleton body. His pants did nothing to hide the raging erection in them. So he took them off too, showing his thic, long, blue, glowing manhood to fence~san, who just wanted sans In™ to be inside him already.  
He stroked one of Fence~sans many poles, causing it to erect, except that's impossible because its a fucking fence. Sans Undertale™ started to stroke faster, as Fence~san moaned. More, more, more MORE!!!!1!1!1112 fence~san could not imagine anything better, WAIT HOLY SHIT HE LICKED HIM. Fence~san did not imagine he could be anymore turned on, but sans Undertale™ had done it. As he was being licked, Fence~san was coming undone! Except he was still standing, because it's a fence. But he was still getting louder, until he cummed. "Stop!! Stop make it stop please!!" Fence~san yelled, and as the nice boyfriend sans Undertale™ is, he stopped, although he didn't stop looking, hungrily at fence~san, wishing he could have continued to lick his long, straight, (UNLIKE BOTH OF THESE DIRTY SINNERS AMI RITE???+?) delicious pole. But fence~san had a different idea.   
"I... I want you to be inside of me..."   
"Huh?" said sans Undertale™, who was totally okay with just pleasuring Fence~san the whole time.   
"I... Wanna give back, everything you've given to me, Sans~senpai!1!"  
Sans Undertale™ knew exactly what Fence~san was talking about, as he layed down, and put his length close to one of Fence~sans many holes. Except he still wanted to lick fence~sans amazing pole, so he was right at the bottom of it, and then, he started to thrust. Fence~san screamed out of a wonderful combination of pleasure and pain. Except only sans Undertale ™ could hear it, because he's fucking a damn fence. Sans Undertale ™, however, was moaning loudly, feeling the cold, perfect square that was fence San around his engorged pleasure center, but he still started to lick fence~san. So much was happening at once, the pain of penetration, the pleasure of both that, and being licked, sans moaning, and thrusting. Sans Undertale ™ comed on the other side on fence~sans, and even though it was technically outside of him, because fences are really flat, he felt the liquid inside of him, as it dripped onto the groud, slightly bluer than normal cum, so it was obviously sans Undertale™ s. Both of them wanted to continue this forever, as it was not perfect, but neither wanted it to ever stop, as of this was how it was meant to be. Sans Undertale™ was created to be inside of Fence~san. They were meant to be one, and they were meant to be this close for all eter....  
"SANS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK"  
This was a new voice, rough, and low, but obviously female. Sans apparently recognized the voice, and he pulled out, leaving Fence~san alone, unmoving, because you know. Fences can't move.   
"I'm making love to my soul mate Undyne!!!1!!1"  
"A fence. Your fucking a fence. Sans what the fuck. I knew you probably had some kinks but what the shit. How high are you"  
"I'm only high of the smells of TRUE LOVE!!"  
"Please go home. I'll take you home. Please just Stop. Immidiatly. I did not want to ever see your wierd ass blue dick in a fence and now I have. I can't bring myself to kill you right now but after I've gotten you home and you've slept I'm gonna fucking kill you"  
Sans looked back at his true love, expecting to see his longing face crying for the next time they meet but instead he just saw. A fence. What the fuck had he just done???

**Author's Note:**

> Eli why did I come up with the idea for, develop it, and actually wrote the god damned fence fucking fic


End file.
